Cassie Hack VS Kat Angels
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Cassie may have defeated the killers that we all heard, but she had to deal with the female killer from my Murderland stories, Kat Angels. Who will win the bloody battle?


***Cassie Hack VS. Kat Angels***

-

A newspaper drops down on the table hard. A photo of a girl, now 20 years old, who had raven hair, wearing a black tank top that her stomach is showing, white short shorts, black high heeled boots, and black fingerless gloves. She is holding an axe, and made a evil smirk on her face, her right eye had a scar, and on her chest between her breasts. A big creature who was named, Vlad, held up the newspaper with a concern, but yet a confused look. He looked at the young woman staring out at the window with hatred. Her short black hair is messy after she woke up this morning, but she was wearing one of her outfits to go out somewhere. She is no other than Cassie Hack, the hunter of killers who kills the innocents.  
"Cassie..." Vlad called in a deep voice. "What do you call of this...?" He showed her the newspaper again to Cassie who turned her head. She snarled.  
"It's the one and only, Katrina Angels." She said. "Most people call her, 'Kat' for short. She's a female serial killer who was once trapped in the book, 'Alice in Wonderland' when she was a child. After she was released, she goes out and kills the innocents. She's a very bloodthirsty bitch!"  
"Hrrr..." Vlad murmured. "I...have once heard of her. Very slippery killer to catch and kill at the same time I should say."  
"You heard of her? Why didn't you tell me before?" Cassie asked with a look.  
"Kat Angels disappeared in the shadows." Vlad replied, getting up from his chair and went over to the window next to his partner. "After she found out that her friends, who happened to be the serial killers we've encountered before, she was the only killer left in this world. The killers she made friends with gave her power. Kat Angels...is undefeatable." Cassie grabbed her bat that had nails sticking out at the end where it said, "**KISS IT**" on the bat.  
"She's out there somewhere. Hiding from us." She said. "She will be joining her close friends soon. She needs to die. For the sake of the world. Hell is waitng for her."

-

Cassie arrived in the abandon church. Once she went inside, she could not believe what she is seeing. There are no chairs in front of her, and there is no cross on the wall with Jesus Christ. There is a ring and a star in the middle, but in front is a young 19 year old wearing a Alice costume. Her hands were tied on each side, and her head is down. Dead as a doornail.  
"Goddamn..." Cassie whispered. "This chick is crazy." She began to walk around the building to find more stuff that Kat had for years. There is a little book on the table, and it happens to be a journal. Cassie picked it up and flipped through some of the pages. Kat had wrote so many things that's been happening to her for 4 years now. But Cassie found a page that had been written recently.  
"'Around a month ago, my killer friends were dead after we fought for the throne to be the head of killers. I won the battle, but I really couldn't help but to feel very bad for them. We went through to be together and kill the innocents we wish to kill. They gave me power. Everything the killers have is inside me. No one can stop me!'" Cassie read. A click was heard in the building. Cassie turned around, preparing for the fight to see someone certain in this place. Behind the shadows, she can see ruby eyes staring back at her.  
"So we finally meet. Cassie Hack." A female voice said darkly. A figure appeared out of the shadows, it's Kat Angels. "I've heard so much about you. You are the Hunter of Killers."  
"You're Katrina Angels. The female serial killer who was once trapped in the book by the psychic, but released 10 years later. You've had your freedom, but right now, this night will be your very last." Cassie said gripping on the bat. Kat pointed a gun at her with a smirk.  
"You can try to kill me, but...it won't work that way." She said. "The killers we've heard for years and I made friends with gave me power they each gave me! I am immortal like Freddy, stronger like Jason, and I learned voodoo from Chucky. The rest of the killers are like us. But I have everything I need." Cassie gritted her teeth. Kat laughed a little at her. "Look at you. You're pissed. You cannot kill me tonight. It's YOU, who should be killed by the one and only female killer left, Kat Angels!" Before she could pull the trigger, Cassie quickly picked up the brick and threw it at Kat, making her yell and dropped the gun. Cassie ran towards her and hit her with a bat. Kat screamed in agony, but she quickly took out a knife and stabbed Cassie on the shoulder and kicked her off.  
"You bitch!" Cassie yelled, grabbing her bleeding shoulder. Kat picked up an axe, making a smirk at her.  
"Well, looks like we have to fight til one of us dies on the ground, huh?" She asked. Cassie chuckled at her, picking up her bat.  
"Fight for death, huh? Well, let's see which one of us survives first and dies first!"  
"Bring it on, bitch!" Kat snarled. "I want your blood to be shed!" Then, the two girls ran towards each other with yells and fought with their own weapons. Cassie pressed her bat against Kat's axe, trying to push her off guard, but Kat was too strong to be pushed, so she made Cassie fly back on the pillar. Kat began to swing her axe, but Cassie rolled out of the way and trip her. Kat fell on the ground, but she placed her foot on Cassie's stomach and flip her over on the other side. Cassie grunted a bit, but was grabbed from behind. Kat was on Cassie's back, grabbing her wounded shoulder and her short black hair to pull back. Cassie can feel Kat's finger in her shoulder and started to twist it, making Cassie scream in pain. A knife was near the girls who were struggling each other. Cassie spotted it first. She reached for it, grabbed it, and stabbed Kat's shoulder to make her fall back. Cassie got up and glared at Kat.  
"You deserve to die, Kat! Your killing days are over!" She told her. But Kat grabbed a gun and shot Cassie on the leg. Cassie fell on the ground, panting and grunting as her leg started bleeding. The next thing she knew is that she felt a boot on her stomach. She looked at and there was Kat above her with an axe.  
"Like I told you, Cassie. I can't die. You're the one who should die. I won. Once again, I have won for killing the ones who tried to kill me. Just like I did to Alice Jordan up there on the wall." She said pointing at the corpse. Cassie looked at the body of Kat's victim from the beginning there.  
"That's Alice Jordan?!" She asked. "You...finally killed her?!"  
"That's right. I killed her. That's what she gets for beating me twice a few years back." Kat replied. "She thinks she can get away from me, but she didn't think twice when I kidnapped her. Her poor boyfriend was miserable."  
"You fucking monster..." Cassie muttered. "Just...what the hell do you want from us?!"  
"Oh that was easy." Kat said. "I want to bring back the killers back to life! Especially the ones you have killed! I'm the only killer left in this damn world! I want Jason, Freddy, Chucky, Leatherface, Micheal, and the rest of the killers and monsters back!"  
"If you want them back..." Cassie began, she slowly dragged the knife on the ground. "Then you will see them in hell!" She stabbed Kat on the leg, making the killer scream and fall on her knees. Cassie began to punch her face and stomach. Kat spurts out some blood, and Cassie threw Kat over her. Before Kat could get up with her strength, Cassie kicked her down and pinned her with her black boot. Kat spits out some blood and turn her head to see Cassie.  
"Very fucking clever, Cassie Hack. I'm very fucking impressed." She said. "You really are the Hunter of Killers." Cassie raised her bat above her.  
"Shut up, killer." She growled. "Hell is waiting for you." Then, she hits Kat's head with a bat really hard. Blood is flowing out on the ground from Kat's head. Cassie continued to hit her with a bat until she is dead for sure. She finally stopped and took a few steps back, watching Kat to see if there is any movement. Kat is very still. No sound, no sign, nothing. Her eyes are shut, and blood is all over her face and around her. Cassie did it. She killed Kat Angels. A big shadow was seen on the ground, and Cassie knew it was Vlad is coming. The masked creature walked towards Kat's body. He rolled her onto her back and picked her up in his arms.  
"She's gone, Vlad." Cassie finally said. "From now on, there won't be any more killer like her around." Vlad didn't say a word. All he did was to place Kat's body on the table where her journal is.  
"Hrrr...hrrr..." Vlad breathed through his mask, like he is trying to say something. Cassie walked towards him with concern.  
"Vlad? What's wrong? You seem...quiet than ever." She wondered. Vlad took off his mask, showing his sad expression. A tear fell from his face. Cassie blinked. Is Vlad crying? He never cries in tears, or cry at all. But why now? "Vlad?" Cassie asked. Vlad turned to her, looking at his friend's face. Cassie deserves the truth.

-

Cassie and Vlad were in the van together after leaving the abandon church, but Vlad was telling Cassie about how he knew about Kat. He knew her ever since she was only 5 years old before Kat's mother placed her in the asylum. Vlad was there those years ago.  
"So, you knew Kat all along besides knowing her backstory?" Cassie asked. "But...why didn't you tell me before? And why didn't you come with me so you can see her alive? She could remember you."  
"That's...impossible." Vlad said. "Ever since she had lust to kill...she forgot about me."  
"Still..." Cassie paused for a moment when Vlad gripped his fist.  
"I'm the one who saved her from the pedophiles who wanted to use her to make money out of." Vlad said. "Kat was grateful when I saved her from those fools. She...was never afraid of me. In return, she gave me this." Vlad showed Cassie the purple flower clip on that is full of glitter. Cassie stares at it.  
"...You have this for...all these years?" She asked. Vlad nodded slowly. "My god... I had no idea."  
"I'm very sorry I did not tell you." Vlad said. "Kat Angels deserves to die. And she is in a place where she belongs now." Cassie didn't say a word. All she did was to stare at the flower clip. This is the last item they had from the killer who is finally dead. But, Cassie Hack and Vlad will not rest until they stop the rest of the killers and monsters that are still roaming around. The deadly serial killers like Kat Angels is gone. Or, that's what they all think.

-

A man with brown hair walked down to the ally with a cigerette in his mouth. He is very unaware that he is in the most dangerous part of the city of this time of night. He hears footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw no one there. Before he could continue his way, he was grabbed and thrown against the wall. A knife sliced his neck, blood is making a waterfall. The man looked at the killer with his mouth open and his eyes slowly closed as life is leaving him. The killer is no other than Kat! She's alive. Yet, she had cuts and bruises from the fight, and she is stained with blood on her face. She licked the blood off of the knife.  
"Ahh... I miss that good taste." She said to herself. "That Cassie Hack is a real fool! She thought she killed me, but didn't! I am still alive. She will pay for what she did. I want her blood on my hands!" Kat began to laugh maniacially and ran off to the nights of the city to kill off more innocents that are around the streets.

***FIN***


End file.
